


Three Hunters and a Baby

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Y/N was done with hunting, she was out when Dean Winchester showed up at her door. He asked her for help and  Y/N couldn't say no to the green eyed hunter. Soon she finds herself dragged back into his life to help him take care of the daughter he just found out he had. He doesn't know her secret, that she's in love with him.No smut, very fluffy. All warm and fuzzy and Dean being adorable with his daughter.





	Three Hunters and a Baby

Y/N was dragged from sleep in the early hours of the morning by a pounding on her front door. She grabbed the shotgun from next to the bed and headed to the front door carefully looking through the peephole groaning when she saw the man on the other side. 

 

“Go away Dean,” she yelled through the door not opening it.

 

“Please Y/N I need your help.”

 

She cautiously opened the door still holding the shotgun in her other hand just in case this wasn’t really Dean, “Look Winchester I’m out of the life okay. I don’t care if the what your hunting or if the world is going to end if I don’t help you. Let it end I’m done.”

 

She’d never seen Dean look as desperate as he did standing on her doorstep, “It’s not a hunt I promise. You being out is why I came to you. Normally I’d go to Jody but she is who needs our help right now and I need somewhere safe to leave her. Plus I remember  how good ya’ were with kids.”

 

She lowered the gun still keeping a hold of it as she reached for the holy water she kept along with a silver knife on the front hall table, “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Test me all you like sweetheart I’m human,” he said stepping into her house now that she had lowered the gun. 

 

He took the holy water from her squirting some on his arm then she picked up the silver knife pressing it against his skin, “Alright so I believe you are you explain what you want.”

 

“Just come with me to car you’ll see.”

 

Y/N relented and followed him to the impala. In the back seat was a car seat with a toddler strapped securely in place. “This is my daughter Emma, she’s only been with me for a little while. I didn’t know about her but somehow the demons did, her mother was just someone I met in a bar on a hunt. You know how it is. Well Sam, and Cas and I managed to save Emma,” Dean stopped and you knew what he wasn’t saying that if Emma was with him they hadn’t managed to save her mother.

 

“Dean I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

“Please Y/N I’m begging you I swear it’s only for a couple of days. Sam’s already at Jody’s and I need her safe.”

 

“Fine,” she agreed reluctantly.

 

Dean gave her a blinding smile and raced around the car to grab the bag of Emma’s things before gently reaching in the car scooping up the sleeping child cradling her against his chest. He handed Y/N first the bag and then the toddler who she took tenderly with a small smile as she relived memories a family she no longer had. 

 

“She’s beautiful,” Y/N murmur as the little girl stirred snuggling against her in her sleep.

 

“I know, she’s perfect, and I can’t thank you enough.”

 

“Don’t go getting all chick flick on me now Winchester. I’ve got her and the sooner you leave the sooner you’ll be back and can leave me in peace again.”

 

Y/N walked back to her doorway watching the impala drive off as the little girl blinked open big sleepy green eyes, “What have I gotten myself into? You would think I know by now your daddy is capital T R O U B L E trouble.” 

 

Emma only burbled in response before nestling back against Y/N and  back going to sleep. 

  
  


Y/N was right of course it wasn’t a good idea. Watching Emma once lead to doing it again and again as she grew more and more attached to the little girl. Starting tentatively to love Emma almost as she would a daughter even after she had sworn off that type of thing when a monster had followed her home to her sister’s house and ended both her family and hunting career. 

 

She and Dean spent many nights on the phone discussing Emma’s future. Dean didn’t want her to have the childhood he had dragged from place to place, left with random friends, and forced to grow up way too fast. Y/N agreed completely that was how she found herself moving into the bunker with Sam and Dean when it was time for Emma to start school. She would live with them and when they had a case she would take care of Emma take her to school and make sure someone was there to pick her up every day. Dean and Sam both loved her for what she did for the little girl who had stolen all their hearts.

  
  


Not long after Y/N moved in with them they were gone on a hunt when Emma climbed into bed with Y/N. 

 

“I can’t sleep,” she whispered clutching her stuffed bunny to her chest.

 

“What’s wrong honey?” asked wrapping her arms around the little girl.

“What if daddy doesn’t come back this time?”

 

“He will he has Uncle Sam and Uncle Cas to make sure he does. Plus he promised he would and your dad always keeps his promised to you,” Y/N reassured her.

 

“I know but I’m still scared, monsters are scary,” Emma pointed out.

 

“They are scary, sometimes scarrier than hunters. Will you promise to keep a secret for me?”

 

In the dark room Y/N couldn’t see Emma nod but she felt it, “I am scared for your daddy too. That’s not very comforting I know but you need to know there are bad things out there and it’s okay to be scared. But I’ll tell you something it’s easier to be scared together. So let’s be scared together okay?”

 

Again in the darkness she felt Emma nod.

  
  


Dean smiled from the doorway as he watched his two girls. He wasn’t quite sure when he’d begun to think of Y/N as his. Probably the first time she called him in the middle of the night demanding to know if  he was going to drag Emma along on hunts with him when she was older. 

 

He had just gotten back from a hunt and thought Emma had seen him but she hadn’t come running over to him yet and he didn’t want to interrupt the moment they were having. 

 

Y/N was braiding Emma’s blonde hair as the little girl pouted, “Robby said I was ugly, then he pulled on my pig tail.”

 

Y/N laughed, “Isn’t he the one who eats glue? So what does he know anyway,” finishing Emma’s braid Y/N kissed her cheek, “Besides you are beautiful just like your dad, but don’t tell him I said so.”

 

“Was my mom beautiful, I don’t remember what she looked like?”

 

“I didn’t know her but we could look her picture up some time.”

 

Deciding he’d been watching them too long Dean cleared his throat and Emma jumped up running over to him a huge smile spread across her face, “Daddy!” she yelled happily as she threw herself into his arms.

 

“Hey Princess I missed you.”

 

“How long have you been standing there?” Y/N asked.

 

He smirked at her, “Long enough to know you think I’m handsome.”

 

“Not the word I used,” Y/N said rolling her eyes but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

  
  


The boys were gone on another hunt so Y/N went to pick Emma up from school. The little girl ran to her hugging her tightly as Emma’s teacher waved to her, “Have a good day Mrs. Winchester.”

 

Y/N felt a tightness in her chest whenever they called her that but as far as the school was concerned she was Emma’s mother it was just easier that way. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat smiling down at the little girl, “I have a surprise for you when we get home.”

 

Emma jumped up and down excitedly, “Is it pie? Did you make pie again? Your pie is the best.”

 

Y/N laughed as she got Emma in the car and safely buckled in, “You are just like your dad, but no it’s not pie. I did get fresh blackberries so we could put a pie in the oven before. I show you your surprise.”

 

“Yeah let’s do that then if daddy comes home today there will be pie for him too.”

 

“I don’t think even you pumpkin can eat a whole pie in one day so if he comes home tomorrow, there should still be pie for him then too.”

 

After they had the pie in oven Y/N pulled out her  laptop and sat down on the couch with Emma. Opening up the file of pictures she had found of Emma’s mother by browsing her social media accounts. She showed Emma picture after picture of the beautiful blonde woman as Emma watched the screen transfixed there were even a few pictures of her pregnant and one of her holding a newborn Emma in the hospital, “That’s you pumpkin, just as cute as you are now.”

 

“She really was beautiful wasn’t she?” Emma said smiling at the screen.

 

Y/N stroked the little girls blonde hair, “Yes she was though your dad doesn’t tend to pick women who aren’t, so it’s not a surprise.”

 

Y/N immediately regretted the comment when Emma turned her familiar green eyed gaze on her, “What do you mean, didn’t daddy love her?”

  
  


“That’s a complicated question Emma,” Y/N started to explain.

 

“No it isn’t. I mean you love me right?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“And you love daddy too right?”

 

Y/N didn’t really want answer that question, “I love your dad and Uncle Sammy both they are like family.”

 

“No I mean you really love daddy.”

 

Y/N closed her eyes considering lying but she had long ago promised herself and Emma never to lie to her. The life was too dangerous not for the little girl to know all the realities of it even if they scared her sometimes. 

 

“I have loved your daddy for a long a time. And people are complicated sometimes mommy’s and daddy’s don’t love each other but they love their kids so much. I am sure he loved her the night they made you, just maybe not after that. But the important thing for you to know is that he loves you more than anything in the world. Do you understand Emma?”

 

Emma paused for a moment her little face scrunched up in serious thought, “Yeah I understand you and daddy and uncle Sammy love me,” she replied solemnly then her face broke in a huge smile as the timer went off, “Pie!”

 

Y/N smiled as the little girl got up and raced to the kitchen, “Hey wait for me don’t you dare touch that oven.”

 

Y/N followed after her pulling the pie out of the oven and setting it on the counter to cool as she got a text from Dean smiling down at her phone.

 

“Y/N can ask you one more thing?”

 

“Of course pumpkin.”

 

“My mom looks really nice, since you are taking care of me now do you think she’d be mad if I called you mom?”

 

Y/N blinked down at her stunned for a moment, then she reached down scooping her up into and a tight hug, “If that’s what you want I think it would be okay with her, it’s certainly okay with me but maybe you should ask your dad about it.”

 

Emma made a face as Y/N set her back down, “But I don’t know when he is going to be home.”

 

Y/N smiled down at her, “He just texted me, so in about five minutes.”

 

Emma excitedly ran up to the door jumping on Dean just as he opened the door. Y/N smiled and waved to him walking back to her room as Emma excitedly welcomed him home and told him about the pie.

  
  


Y/N was still thinking about her conversation with Emma and trying, not to think about who Dean might have picked up while out on the hunt. She knew she had no right to feel the twinge jealousy and hurt she did at the thought of Dean picking up another woman just like he had Emma’s mother. Y/N knew he didn’t feel the same way about her, that he had no idea how she felt and she intended to keep it that way. 

 

It was part of the reason she hadn’t wanted to answer the door the day he came begging for her help, and it was part of the reason she did. Then she had taken Emma in her arms and the little girl had stolen her heart just like her father had. And every time they were together he seemed to steal another piece of it, whether it was the unconditional way he loved his daughter, or how he tried so hard to save everyone, or how he gave her the same excited smile Emma did whenever she made pie. 

 

That wasn’t even counting the thoughts that flooded through her mind when he would give her that sexy lopsided grin, or call her sweetheart in his deep gravelly voice, or come in from working on baby thin t-shirt stuck to his skin, or the way he touched that damn car that made Y/N yearn for him to touch her like that. The man had her jealous of a car for god’s sake, Y/N needed to get out of the bunker for a bit, and away from everything that reminded her of Dean Winchester. 

 

So she quickly changed clothes and was just throwing what she would need for a night out in her bag when her reason for leaving knocked on her door not waiting for an answer before he pushed it open.

 

“You know it’s customary to wait for a person to answer before coming in,” she quipped pulling the strap of her purse up over her shoulder.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, I just wanted to thank ya for the pie and tell you Emma wants to watch Rapunzel for the like 300th time, and…” He trailed off looking at her, “Are you going somewhere?”

 

Y/N ran a hand distractedly through her hair, “Yeah well I haven’t been anywhere but to the grocery store or take Emma to and from school in a couple weeks. So I thought since you and Sam were back I’d give you three some family time, go get a drink or something.”

 

Dean frowned, “ You are family, family d-”

 

She cut him off, “I know family don’t end with blood, but I want to go out okay. So unless you want to try and keep me here, could you please move so I can leave you are blocking the door.”

 

Dean was stunned Y/N never acted like this but he just stepped back out of her, letting her brush passed him as she left. For a moment he thought to grab her hand and demand to what happened that she wanted to leave so suddenly without even greeting him or Sam. But he didn’t and then she was gone leaving a confused Dean looking at the space where she had just been.

  
  


Y/N pulled out of the garage and drove to the nearest bar, pulling into a spot in the half empty parking lot. She leaned forward resting her head for a moment on the steering wheel of her truck, collecting herself. Then she slid out of the truck walking into the bar and ordering a stiff drink.

 

Y/N was watching the people in the bar as it grew more crowded and she ordered her second drink making a note not to drink too much since she didn’t want to have to call one of the boys to pick her up. 

 

She glanced at the pool table in back where a couple of guys were playing and she wondered idly if she could still hustle a game as well as she had in her huntings days. In that moment one of the men playing caught her gaze smiling at her and waving her over.

 

Y/N decided to see just how rusty her skills were. She shrugged off her over shirt leaving it on the back of the bar chair and exposing the tank top underneath which clung to the curves of her body. She picked up her drink and wandered over.

 

The man who had called her over was handsome enough tall with dark hair and blue eyes but he couldn’t hold a candle to either Winchester, “Did you want something hun?” she asked leaning against the pool table next to him.

 

“Oh well I’m Jason, and me and my buddies were just wondering if you’d like to play a game with us,” He said with a smile his eyes tracing down her body as he looked her up and down.

 

She glanced at the pile of money on the corner of the table biting her lip, “Hi, Jason I’m Y/N. I’m always up for a game but you boys look like you are playing for money and I’ve never played before.”

 

“That’s okay darling I can show you how to play,” he offered instantly eye lingering on her breasts and she knew she had him hook line and sinker. Y/N smiled she hadn’t done this in a long time and it was going to be fun to use some of her old skills.

  
  


Dean finally shook off the odd interaction with Y/N and headed back upstairs to Emma and Sam who were making dinner in the kitchen.

 

“Was that Y/N I just saw leaving?” Sam asked as he put together a salad to go with dinner something Dean had stopped making fun of him for since he actually wanted Emma to eat her vegetables.

 

“Yeah it was,” Dean answered still confused about her behavior.

 

“Was she going to get something for dinner I am pretty sure we have everything we need? Should we wait for her?”

 

“No, she just said she was going out then she left.”

 

“Daddy what did you say to her? She didn’t even say bye. Y/N always says bye before she leaves,” Emma cried dismayed.

 

Sam frowned at his brother his expression asking the same question.

 

Dean shrugged helplessly, “I honestly didn’t get the chance to say anything to her.” 

 

He was going to say something else then glanced at Emma’s little face looking expectantly up at him, “Um maybe she just needed some grown up time, I’m sure she’ll be back later. Let’s just eat dinner and watch the movie, huh princess?” 

 

“And eat pie?” Emma asked.

 

Sam laughed as Dean nodded, “And eat pie princess.”

 

They had finished dinner and were half-way through the movie when Emma crawled into Dean’s lap. She had already taken advantage of Sam dozing off in the first few minutes to put a few little braids in his hair something Dean found highly amusing and had taken a picture of to show Y/N later. 

“Daddy I have an important question I need to ask you,” Emma said seriously.

 

“Okay princess shoot,” Dean said wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

 

“Well Y/N and were looking at pictures of mommy,” Emma started to explain.

 

“Where did she get those? I don’t have any pictures of your mom.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes her expression saying both that the answer was obvious and he was missing the point, “On the internet duh daddy. Anyway I was thinking that Y/N loves me, and takes care of me, and makes me pie, and takes me to school, and braids my hair, and reads to me every night, and lets me sleep with her when I am scared, and does all the things that mommies do, and everyone at school thinks she’s my mom, that maybe it would be okay if I called her mom. So I asked if she thought my mommy would be angry if I call her mom, since my mommy’s in heaven and Y/N act likes my mom. And she said she thought mommy wouldn’t be mad and it was okay with her but that I should ask you. So is it okay if I call her mom?”

 

Dean felt a tightness in his chest as she earnestly asked if she could call the only mother she’d ever known mom and he hugged her even tighter. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he answered, “I think that is okay if that’s what you want to do princess.”

 

Emma smiled and leaned back against his chest going back to watching the movie, “Good I’m glad.”

 

After a little while Dean was just taking a swallow of beer when Emma asked, “Are you and Y/N going to get married?”

 

Dean half choked on the beer spluttering, “What? Why would you ask that?”

 

“Well Amy’s dad is marrying his girlfriend, and I asked her how she knew his girlfriend was his girlfriend. And Amy said she started hanging out with them alot, and sleeping at their house, and kissing her dad, and that she says she loves her dad, and Y/N does all that except kiss you. But I think that’s your fault because you don’t kiss her, so I thought she must be your girlfriend, and since she’s my mom and you’re me dad I think you should get married.”

 

Dean just stared at his daughter caught between trying not to think about the very appealing idea of  kissing Y/N and how to explain to his daughter there were different kinds of love that weren’t the same thing. 

 

“Y/N is family, so when she says she loves you, and uncle sam, and me it’s like family. That’s different than how Amy’s dad’s girlfriend loves him.”

 

Emma was shaking her head, “Daddy you are wrong Y/N love loves you.”

 

“I think you misunderstood princess, but that’s okay you can still call her mom without us being…” 

 

“No daddy you are wrong I asked her if she love loved and she said yes. Y/N never lies to me.”

 

Dean stared at Emma for a full minute before he even registered a smile had spread across his face. Y/N loved him, he wasn’t sure what to do about it but the knowledge definitely pleased him. 

 

“Do you love her daddy?”

 

After another long pause thinking about all the things that made him love her, the way she had become thoroughly entrenched in his life and he hoped she would never leave Dean nodded. 

 

Emma clapped her hands excitedly, “Yay!” she said loud enough that Sam stirred next to them.

 

Then Emma frowned, “Do you think you could go get her and bring her home then daddy. Y/N has always been here when I fall asleep since she moved in.”

 

Dean moved her from his lap to the couch and jumped up, “Yeah, wake uncle Sammy up and have him help you get ready for bed. I’m going to go get your mom.”

 

Dean spotted her truck outside of the bar and parked baby next to it. He headed inside only to see red when he spotted her in jeans and tank top that could have been painted on bending over the pool table with some guy wrapped around her. The only thought in Dean’s head was someone was touching the woman he loved, and he was going to make him stop.

 

Jason had just stepped behind her his front pressed to her back as he leaned around her positioning her hands on the pool cue as he showed her how to aim and she pretended to not know what she was doing and think he was so good. Y/N could already tell neither he nor his friends were particularly good at pool or particularly sober. This would be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel.

 

She continued to think that right up to the moment Dean yanked Jason off of her sending him stumbling back nearly falling back against the wall.

 

“What the fuck man?” Jason demanded.

 

“Dean?” Y/N asked confused.

 

“Get your hands off her,” Dean snarled at the other man.

 

“Darling is he like your boyfriend or something?” Jason asked turning his attention to her.

 

“No he isn’t I have no idea why he’s here. Dean what the hell are you doing here?” Y/N turning her full attention to him.

 

Dean grabbed her arm turning to Jason and his friends, “She may not be my girlfriend but she is the mother of my daughter, and we’re going home,” he said before half dragging her out of the bar. 

 

As soon as they were far enough out of the bar not to make a scene Y/N yanked her arm free of his hold, “Do you want to explain what the hell that was about now? Because I don’t intend to let you drag me around like some helpless little flower. I don’t think I can go back there again after this and this is a one bar town.”

 

“What the hell was I doing! What the fuck were you doing? Emma was waiting for you to come home and you were in the bar letting that asshole paw at you. What were you going to go home with him? What would Emma think if you weren’t there when she woke up? How irresponsible can you be?”

 

“This isn’t about Emma. Oh I see it now, I am just the woman who takes care of your daughter loves her and makes sure she can have as normal a fucking as possible, but I don’t get to have needs. You and Sam go on hunts that leave her terrified and fuck as many skanks at bars as you like. But I can’t even go out and get a drink, hustle a game of pool like you’ve seen me do a million times, without being irresponsible? You are unfucking believable. And if by the way I decided to sleep with him or any other random guy that I pleased it would be none of your business. It’s not like I interrogate you about your conquests from hunts, and unlike you even if I went and slept with someone I would make sure to come home before she woke up so she never worried about where I was,” Y/N yelled back at Dean furiously and then he got it the reason for her strange behavior the same one that had sent him across the bar to get that guy away from her.

 

“You were jealous, you came out here because you were jealous?”

 

Y/N stared back at him opening and closing her mouth as she desperately groped for some sort of denial.

 

“I...no...I’m not,” she started.

 

Then Dean grabbed her pulling her flush against his hard body as he brought his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss stealing her breath. For a moment she stood there frozen before kissing him back hungrily her arms going around his neck as she clung to him pressing her body even closer to his.

 

Finally they had to break apart for air drawing in ragged breaths, as they stared at each other.

 

“There isn’t anybody else, no random women in bars, not anymore, not for a long time. I only want one woman now anyway. I only want you. Y/N I love you, I don’t know when I started to, or when I fell so completely for you. I didn’t even realize it until I was talking to Emma tonight, but I do with all my heart and I couldn’t stand seeing you with someone else. Emma said you loved, but just please tell me I’m not too late here sweetheart.”

 

Y/N pulled him back down for another heated kiss, “You aren’t too late Dean Winchester, I do love you, I’ve loved you for a long time.”

 

He smiled down at her, “Now that, that is out of the way can I take you home our daughter is waiting for you to say goodnight to her. I said it was okay she call you mom.”

 

Y/N laughed as she climbed in baby’s passenger seat agreeing they could pick her truck in the morning.

 

When they got to the garage Dean jumped out to open the door for her to get out.

 

“Sap,” Y/N teased playfully before Dean closed the car door again behind her pinning her against the side of the car.

 

“What did you call me?” Dean growled against her lips before kissing her again. They lost themselves in the feel of the others lips forgetting about everything else until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

 

They broke apart to see Sam standing in the doorway to the garage Emma in his arms with a big smile on her face. 

 

“So you two…” Sam said awkwardly.

 

“I told you daddy, it was your fault you didn’t kiss,” Emma said smugly as Y/N tried to stifle a laugh.

 

“Princess I think it’s safe to say Y/N is my girlfriend now,” Dean said with a smile his arm going around Y/N’s waist.

 

“So are you going to get married now that you kiss and stuff?” Emma asked.

 

Sam blanched at the question as Dean quirked an eyebrow at Y/N as if to ask what she thought.

 

Y/N smiled at Emma, “I don’t know pumpkin, your dad has to make up for all that time he wasn’t kissing me. But I’ll tell you what I’ll give him a chance and if he does maybe we will someday.”

 

A/N: If you love the story leave kudos, if you love me leave a comment I love reading them, and if you want leave a request I will eventually complete them though it may take me a bit.


End file.
